


Forgotten

by Enderheart13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderheart13/pseuds/Enderheart13
Summary: A hunt goes terribly wrong and Dean loses all memories of someone close to him, but will Sam and Cas be able to return them?





	

“Dean?” He stood there, frozen in place, fear coursing through his veins. “How do you know my name?” Came the harsh response. Sam stumbled back a few steps, trying his damn hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. “Sorry-” he started, his voice faltering for a moment, he cleared his throat, “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” He choked out the words as he felt his heart, his soul and hopes, shatter into pieces. Panic swept over him, stuttering his steps as he turned around and started to walk away. His thoughts wouldn’t stay with him, they’d just fly back to Dean. He really fucked up this time. 

 

He went through the contacts on his phone, was there anyone he could call? Maybe not in his phone, but maybe for once Cas would answer one of Sam’s prayers.   
Hey Cas, it’s, uh, it’s Sam  
He paused  
Something happened to Dean, I’m not sure what exactly, yet, maybe magic or a curse, but Dean doesn’t remember me. At all. Cas, please, I messed up real bad and… and I need your help. 

 

He grabbed his things from the motel room and got a separate one, becoming more and more nervous the longer he was alone. He had no idea how he was going to fix this, or if he even could. When pacing the room became ineffective, he sat down on the bed, running his hands through his hair. A faint rush of air filled the room and he looked up, slightly surprised, to see Cas standing in front of him, looking worried. “Hey, Cas.” Cas nodded, pulling a chair over from the kitchen. “Sam, start from the beginning.” Sam sat up a little, unsure if he really wanted to tackle this problem. 

 

He told Cas about the hunt, a witch causing major mishap in the town, but the more they investigated the more it seemed like there was something else, though they couldn’t figure out just what it was. They had caught a lead on the witch and were on their way to get her when something flashed and knocked them out. When they came to Dean didn’t recognize him. He walked back to the motel and that’s where they were. Cas sighed, leaning back. He eyed Sam curiously, “And what do you want to do about it, Sam?” Cas wasn’t sure he wanted to hear Sam’s answer. “I… I don’t know. I want Dean back, yes of course, but, Cas, do you think he’d be better off without me?” Sam didn’t realize what he was saying until he said it. The tears he’d been fighting earlier came back, blurring his vision. That was his worst fear, that Dean would be happier and better off without him. He wasn’t sure he could handle that. Sure, it was probably childish to think like that but Dean was all he had. “No, Sam, we’re going to get Dean’s memories of you back, I promise,” Sam thought that sounded a little out of character of Cas, but he would hold him to that promise. 

 

Sam got all of the books he could find on memory magick: curses, spells, anything he could get his hands on and started reading through it. In the meantime, Cas went to go find the extent of Dean’s loss of memories. He located Dean, putting weapons back in the trunk of the Impala. Moments later, Dean found Cas sitting in the passenger seat. “Hey Cas, what’s up?” Cas thought for moment, wondering how he would present the topic of ‘Sam’ to him. “Where are you going?” He asked, hoping to get to the topic of interest soon. “Back to the motel. Something knocked me out and I lost the lead I had on the witch.” No mention of Sam, “You’re working this case alone?” he asked. “Yeah, of course Cas. Always work alone.” That was really the only clue he needed that Sam was right. “I’ll leave you to finish your case, maybe check back in afterwards. If you need me, just call, okay Dean?” He left before Dean had the chance to respond. 

 

“Sam you were right, it seems like just the memories of you are gone.” He sat down next to Sam, noticing his face was just a little red. “Would the witch have any grudge against you or Dean personally?” Sam shook his head no. “Well, let’s limit down the possibilities of what caused this.” Sam was already looking through books, eager to take his mind off of this for at least just a moment.   
Cas left Sam alone for a while, though staying close. If anything were to happen to Sam and Dean gets his memories back, or if anything happened to Sam at all, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for that. After around midnight, while Sam still researched away, he sat down outside the motel room. Sam and Dean were inseparable; yeah, they’d been through some shit, but they were together after all of it. Cas could tell by Sam’s weary call that he was tired. Emotionally and physically. “Let me do research, Sam. Sleep for a while.” Sam agreed, not bothering to change clothes, just collapsing on the bed and covering himself with a blanket. Cas kept watch as Sam fell into a restless sleep. It was around three in the morning when Cas noticed Sam wasn’t moving around as much. A few minutes later, his assumptions were confirmed, as Sam’s eyes shot open, flinging the covers off of himself. “Just a nightmare,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breathes. Eventually he fell back asleep, but not for too long. 

 

The beginnings of sunshine woke up Sam, shining right in his eyes. He wondered if Dean was still in the motel room a few doors down. Cas was still at the table, scribbling things down on paper. Sam sat up, rubbing his eyes a little. Walking over to the table, he looked at what Cas was working on. “I’m narrowing things down, but I think this might just be a very specific memory loss spell. They’re not horribly difficult to cast, but the witch must definitely be well practiced to have gotten that specific.” Sam felt relief, just a little, but it was there. “Is there any information on reversing it?” Sam rummaged through his bag for a moment, checking to see if he had money for food for the next few days. “I think so, but it may take a while. And it might not end perfectly.” Sam turned around at that, “What do you mean?” The worry that had kept him up the previous night came back in a rush. Cas sensed the worry, “I mean that not all of his memories may come back, but if we get all of the ingredients to cast a reversal, then I believe there's pretty much a guarantee he’ll get his memories back.” Sam sat back down, looking at the list of what they would need. 

 

With Sam not having access to Impala, Cas took charge of getting ingredients, greeting Dean with a polite request for what he needed, saying he was helping an acquaintance with a job. Cas whooshed himself away right in the middle of Dean asking who he was working with, seeming a bit rushed. Cas could tell Dean was a little suspicious, but he brushed it off, hoping to get Dean better soon. 

 

With a little help from Cas, Sam managed to translate a reversal spell. Apparently memory spells are much more common than they had previously thought. The last item on the list was something that the person had lost memories of. Sam got into Dean’s motel room and grabbed a photo of them somewhere in Kansas from the earlier days. He smiled as he held the picture in his hand, weary to burn it. 

 

Finally, with everything in place, and Dean back in his room, they began the spell. Cas tossed in the ingredients when needed, and Sam read the spell. Sam held tightly onto the photo as he read, praying it would work. He laid the picture gently into the flame, and it lit up blue. For a moment the flames amazed him, how words and objects could do such things, but they had completed the reversal with no obvious mishaps. He rushed out of the door, straight to Dean’s room, and opened the door. Dean was sitting on the floor, backed up against a wall, hands around his head. Sam rushed over to him, making sure he was ok. Dean looked up, confused, “Who- Sam?” The words sent a wave of relief crashing through him, so intense he thought it might actually knock him over. “Yes, Dean. I’m here.” He knelt down next to Dean, letting him gather himself again. “But I- you're my… brother? Yeah… Sammy.” Dean searched Sam’s eyes, seeing nothing but honesty and obvious relief. “You ok, Dean?” Sam asked. Dean nodded, leaning back against the wall. His head was reeling, memories flying back and forth, and reality started to shift just a little. “Yeah, I just need a minute.” Sam looked back at Cas, who was leaning against the doorway, making sure no one got suspicious or tried to get in. 

 

Sam sat with Dean at the table, showing him pictures and notebooks, showing Dean he knew his way around the Impala, too. He was glad when Dean at least acknowledged he knew Sam was his brother and that he was real, but it was hard for Sam to see Dean questioning everything in front of him. He had some experience with questioning reality himself, after all. They spent the day together, mainly going over the events of their lives, Cas included, trying to help Dean stick to his memories of Sam but the false memories seemed to linger in his mind. 

 

Cas was surprised by how calm Sam was throughout the whole ordeal, even as one or both of them started getting frustrated. He knew what despair felt like and he could tell it was hitting Sam hard. The hours grew longer and there was more and more silence. Sam decided it might be better to spend some time on their own, just for the night, and Dean went out to get dinner, Cas trailing behind as he left. 

 

The car was quiet for a few minutes until Cas spoke up, “Do you think that some sleep would help clear up your memories?” Dean looked over at him for a moment, unsure what to think of the whole situation. “Maybe.” He said quietly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep talking, but he needed to work this out. “I hope it does. I mean, I can't spend the rest of my life questioning ninety five percent of it, can I? I feel like I know what memories are real, I do, but there are too many there and it's too much to handle in one day.” Cas nodded understandingly. They arrived at a diner, but Cas didn't follow Dean in. Instead, he went back to the motel. Sam's things were all packed and gone along with a car from the parking lot. He sighed, not denying he saw something like this coming. He went back to Dean, hoping that maybe a decision like going to find his brother would help his memories.

 

Sam started packing as soon as Dean left. He didn't want to, his body screamed at him to stop. But he didn't stop, he knew that if he just disappeared Dean would have to choose. And hopefully he’d choose to let him go, to just believe that Sam was just a figment of his imagination, or a hunt gone wrong. All he wanted was for Dean to be happy. Dean was like home now, but he would do anything for him, no matter what. So he left, stole a car and disappeared. 

 

Cas remained quiet as Dean ate, contemplating his decision. Was it a good idea to let Sam get so far? He shook his head, knowing there was no going back, at least on his part. This was Dean’s decision to make, and he would be there with Dean no matter the decision. So when Dean arrived to the motel room to see all of Sam’s stuff gone, the other room empty, and immediately pack up and head out, saying “I know exactly where he’ll be,” Cas couldn't help but smile, just a little. 

 

He followed Dean out to the Impala, stepping into passenger seat quietly. He looked over at Dean, the trace of a smile just barely visible on his lips. He knew now, more than ever, that Sam and Dean were inseparable. In a way, he wasn't sure exactly what had happened in the course of history that he was lucky enough, if luck existed, to be able to witness the lives of the Winchesters, to be a part of it no less. 

 

A few hours after leaving the motel, Dean pulled up in front of a beach, looking around frantically before they even got out of the car. He cursed under his breath as he scrambled to get out of the car, fumbling on the seat belt. It seemed to Cas that Dean was very confident in what set of memories were the right ones. He stayed by the car for a moment, watching Dean try to stay calm and look for his brother, two things that could not occur at the same time. It was only a moment before Dean took off in a sprint, which Cas took as his cue to follow.

 

The moment Sam heard Dean running down the boardwalk, he turned around. He wasn't sure if he was surprised to see Dean running towards him or not. If anything, it seemed a bit out of character, even for them. But still, as his brother ran, and stumbled a little, down the sand and to him, he smiled. “Did you know I’d be here?” Dean looked up at him, “I didn’t. Just a good guess. There was this one memory, I guess, that stood out. Remember when we thought we’d take a vacation? We came to this beach, sat right over there.” Dean pointed to a grassy spot near the car. “It had the perfect view.” Sam nodded, sighing and sitting down on the sand. “Let’s take a vacation, and a good one this time.” Dean smiled, sitting down next to Sam. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”


End file.
